Sombered To Pieces
by littleitalys
Summary: He slowly rose the gun, and put it to the person's temple. The persons grin reflected in the mirror dropped the same time as his did. T&G!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's me again, yeah I just started a fanfiction yesterday but I've had this one on my other account for a while and I'm just moving it over. If you'd review on this I'd appreciate it because I already have the next chapter written! Expect **_The Truth About Troy Bolton_ **& **_'Infinite'_ **to be updated sometime this week. One of them will definitely be updated tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

**Summary: They both were hurt, and lost after the tragedy that engulffed their entire town. They both need someone to love them, and to heal all the pain that they endured. By chance, will they find that within each other? T&G!**

**The Day Of - 10:18 A.M**

Gabriella

Gabriella giggled in delight as his hand ran across her stomach playfully, caressing and tickling her skin at the same time. The were sitting in the cafeteria, and she didn't care that everyone was staring at her, that everyone was watching his hands, his very hands tickle her skin, as she spasmed with giggles. Her dark chocolate brown eyes, the ones that he had grown to love, darkened as each of his fingers finshed their stroke across her stomach. She gasped for air, her chest moving rapidly in response, as his fingers didn't let up.

"Dylan," She managed to get out between her giggles. "Please stop."

He grinned, and shook his head. "No, baby," He said, laughing himself, as her expression changed and she started to whine despite herself.

"Please?"

He smirked playfully. "Say the magic word," He added, his fingers still moving, causing her to let out another infectious giggle.

"And what's that?" She asked, and giggled again despite herself.

He grinned down at her. "Say I, Gabriella Montez am the most beautiful, the most amazing girl that anyone could ever ask for."

She blushed deep crimson. "Say I, Gabriella Montez, am the most beautiful, the most amazing girl that anyone could ever ask for."

He laughed. "You didn't have to say the say part!" He tickled her again, affectionately before taking her in his arms, stroking her hair.

She smiled and blushed. "Well, I felt like it, so hah!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

He laughed and shook his head, before he leaned down slightly and gently caught her lips with his in a chaste kiss. Pulling her closer to him, he continued to kiss her before he felt her pull away. She smiled up at him, burying her head into his chest.

"I love you." She murmmered into his skin.

"Forever and always babe. Forever and always." He massaged the skin on her back, as he heard screams, and gunshots go off.

_Troy_

Chad laughed as he shoved Troy playfully, sucsessfully taking the ball from him whilst Troy was trying to regain his balance and scored a layup. Troy rolled his eyes as he took in Chad's triumpith grin as he threw his hands in the air. He playfully hit his best friend, as he stole the ball from him and proceeded to make a three pointer. Troy turned and smirked at Chad, he knew that Chad could never beat him, but it's was hilarious to see him try.

"Yeah, yeah, Troy, just drop that stupid smirk." Chad grumbled, and stole the ball from him, skillfully spinning the ball on his index finger.

Troy rolled his eyes, knowing that it was the only thing that Chad had over Troy in the basketball category. "Awe, is it bothering you Chadlina?" He asked, playfully, chuckling softly as Chad's eyes darkened and his glare fixed on Troy's face.

"Awe, is it bothering you Chadlina?" He mocked scornfully, kicking the gym floor as he did. "Can you drop that? It was one time!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I walked in on you in your sisters dress!" Troy defended, throwing his arms up into the air, the smirk that had been there earlier hadn't left his face.

"That was a long time ago!" Chad retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It was six months ago!" Troy chuckled, and took the ball from Chad again as he made his way to the opposite side of the court. "He fakes right, he fakes left, he goes down the lane....SCORE!" He shouted as he made the left handed lay-up turning to grin at Chad.

He couldn't help but laugh at his friends expression. "Your dad's going to kill us in practice today,"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, he will, but doesn't he always?" He asked rhetorically, as he made a free throw. "He just wants us to be ready for the game."

"I know, but he doesn't have to make us run so much." He groaned, and rubbed his stomach.

Troy chuckled. "Well you should stop sneaking in those twinkies right before practice. He doesn't feel sorry for you when you blow chunks all over the floor."

Chad twitched just thinking about it. "Hey, it's not my fault they call my name." He shrugged, and turned his head when he heard the door open, and he saw Mr. Bolton walk in, he silently groan. 'Speaking of the devil...'

"Troy, Chad," Mr. Bolton greeted as he gave his son a manly hug, and nodded at his son's best friend.

Troy grinned. "Hey dad," He said. "Chad was just talking about how much he loves blowing up chunks during practices."

Mr. Bolton laughed. "Is that so?" He turned to Chad, and he grumbled in response.

Troy's eyes widened as he saw the gym doors open, and in walked Jake Robinsion holding a pistol in his hand. Troy gulped, but his dad or Chad didn't seem not notice his expression. Immediately Troy thought that he was going to die, or at least someone in this room was going to die. He tried to open his mouth to warn them, but his jaw wouldn't move, it was locked in place. He screamed out when he saw Jake lift the gun and aim at his dad.

The pop echoed in the open area as his limp body hit the ground with a loud thud. Troy felt tears roll down his cheeks. He knew. He knew that his dad was dead, his chest stopped moving, and his eyes were still open, as was his mouth. Troy couldn't stop the tears, he couldn't stop them, knowing that his dad, his hero, his best friend was now gone, out of his life forever.

_Gabriella_

She panicked, as did everyone in the room. Dylan quickly guarded her as he neared them. If anyone was going to die, he had decided, it was going to be him. The world didn't deserve to lose such a precious angel. Jake turned to them both, and smirked, the sly smirk stretching across his mouth, and Gabriella shivered just from seeing that. She held on tightly to Dylan, trying to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake, you'll drop that, now!" Dylan commanded, and Jake let out a howl of laughter.

"Hah! Make me Lewiston." He challenged, and Dylan stayed put. He knew it was just a ploy to get him away from Gabriella, and it wasn't going to work.

"You don't want to do this Jake." Gabriella whispered, as she felt the tears start falling. She was scared to death, she knew that either her or Dylan were going to lose their lives today.

He smirked at her. "I can, and I will."

The pop sounded, as Dylan's body fell limp to the ground, Gabriella screamed, sobbing, as she held onto him, his blood drenching her shirt. She didn't let go, she wouldn't let go.

"Dylan, baby, wake up." She whispered, smoothing out his hair, which he hated, but she just wanted him to open his eyes one more time. She wanted him to whisper 'I love you' in her ear again. She wanted him.

He didn't answer her. He didn't answer her as she clung to his body, she didn't answer her as the paramedics pulled her off of him, and took her away for her to be checked out. She was broken, and she knew that nothing could sow her back together now.

_Jake_

He held the pistol in his hand, tracing along the handle, getting a feel of it, before he walked up the steps. His heart. It was pounding, pounding out of his chest, and he knew it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop until every single kid that had hurt him, every single kid that made him shed a single tear, was dead, and out of his life forever. He felt the smirk that he had spent hours practicing in front of the mirror form on his face as he opened the door, and immediately gasps of horror and screams were heard as the first pop sounded, and his first victim fell stricken to the ground. His smirk grew into a sly grin as he saw the blood splatter on his white shirt. 'Ha, looks like mom's going to need that bleach' He thought smugly, as he made his way through the lit hallways, and classrooms, strategically shooting everyone that he needed too, and anyone that might've gotten in the way. He made his way to his destination, and stopped in his tracks. There, there was the person he wanted to kill the most. The monster that he had hated, the monster that had drove himself to kill all of these people all along. He slowly rose the gun, and put it to the person's temple. The persons grin reflected in the mirror dropped the same time as his did.

"Young man, you'll drop that gun. Now."

**A/N: Well I don't think that was so bad for the first chapter, aye? Well just press the button at the bottom of the screen and make my day please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get up! I hope you guys understand! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Expect **_Pity _**& **_The Truth About Troy Bolton_** to be updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron hides in my closet at night.**

**A Week After The Shooting - 4:30 P.M. **

_Gabriella_

She hadn't left her room in days and she didn't plan on leaving her room anytime soon. It was the only place where she could think, where she could remember him. She could still feel him, she could still smell him on her bed, and that killed her. She just wanted to see him, she wanted to hold him in her arms, to never let go of him. But she did. She let go of him, and he was never going to come back. He couldn't come back, and that hurt her more than she would ever let anyone know, although, they probably saw that it was true. Gabriella didn't understand, she didn't understand why it had to happen to her, why she had to be the one to lose her boyfriend. Jake had chose Dylan, he chosen Dylan, and because of his stupid actions, Gabriella had lost one of the most important people in her life.

She'd never forgive him for that.

Everyone said that they were sorry for her, they were sorry for her lose. She wanted to laugh in disgust, but she didn't know if she'd ever be able to laugh again. She hated it when people felt pity for her, it made her feel weak, and vulnerable, and if anyone knew Gabriella Montez, they knew that she hated feeling anything less of in control and strong.

"Gabriella, you have to come out of there sometime. Daddy's getting worried about you baby. I'm getting worried about you." Her mom's voice softly crooned to her through her bedroom door.

Gabriella shook her head, as a few more tears slid down her cheek. "I'm not ready yet Mom." She stammered.

She knew her mother wouldn't push it, and she was right. She heard her mother sigh, before walking away from the door. She'd admit it, she felt bad, all her parents did was care for her, but couldn't they understand that she just wanted to be alone right now? They didn't know what it was like to lose your first love. Gabriella had always envisioned that they'd end up being married, but that couldn't happen now.

The other person was now dead.

Gabriella's tears fell down more rapidly at the thought. She wouldn't tell herself that it was true, because then it was really over. She didn't have the person that would hold her when she cried anymore. She didn't want to accept it, and as long as she could keep denying it, she would. She wasn't going to admit that he had won. Jake was never going to win, she was never going to forget this. She would take this to her grave, she decided.

Jake would pay for how much he hurt her. How much he hurt everyone.

She heard her phone ring and she jumped in surprise. She knew who it would be, it would be Sharpay, checking up on her, making sure that she was still alive, and she hadn't done anything irrational. She wouldn't do something like that. She knew how stupid it was, and she knew it wasn't going to help the situation.

She still thought about it though.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, how are you doing hun?" Sharpay asked sympathetically, her usual ice queen facade was dropped because she knew that it was the last thing the dark beauty needed.

Gabriella groaned. "Not so good." She whimped. "I miss him Shar, I miss him so much."

"We all do Gabi. Everyone will miss Dylan." She tried to console her best friend, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Nobody would ever miss Dylan as much as Gabriella was missing him right now. Not even his parents.

"Am I being selfish Shar?" She asked suddenly. "I'm not the only one who lost someone that day. It seems like I'm only focusing on my grief."

"Oh honey, no, you're not." She reassured her. "No one expects you to be there for somebody else when you can hardly pick yourself up."

"I guess you're right." She sighed, and sniffled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Gabriella shrugged, suprised she had the strength to do so. "I guess I will be. Eventually."

"I'm sorry Gabi, but I have to go. Ryan wont shut about, and he needs me to go over lines with him. I'll call you later though! Bye." The line went dead, and Gabriella sighed, before hanging up.

Sharpay had it easy. She had lost no one extremely important to her that day.

She would've killed to be Sharpay, so she didn't have to hurt anymore.

_Troy_

Troy sobbed into his pillow as he banged his fists into his bed. He didn't understand why he had chose to shoot his father. Of all of the teachers at East High, he chose to hit one of the most lovable, one of the most caring teachers that had ever worked there. Troy missed his dad. A lot. He couldn't stop thinking about him, about his face when he'd took his last breath. The shot had killed him instantly.

It killed Troy to know that he never got to say goodbye.

Did he even say I love you to his dad that day? He didn't remember, he just hoped to God that his dad did remember. He knew that his dad loved him, but Troy rarely ever said it to him, and now he was feeling guilty.

"Troy," His mom came into the room. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Her eyes were deep red blood-shot, and she looked tired. She hadn't slept a full night in a week, Troy knew that she missed his father dearly. And he felt extremely guilty for that. He could've stopped Jake, he could've moved his dad out of the way, but he was so stricken with fear that he couldn't do anything.

He felt like such a coward.

He shook his head. "You know the answer to that Mom." He replied softly, refusing to look at her.

She kissed his forehead. "What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger." She whispered, trying to convince herself as well as him. It wasn't working.

"I just miss him so much Mom." He said, pathetically. "We didn't get to say goodbye."

She stroked her sons hair, trying to comfort him. "I know Troy. But we'll see him again someday." She kissed his forehead again before retreating out of the room.

He groaned, and collapsed against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. "Hopefully." He sighed.

He looked up at the ceiling. "I miss you daddy." I whimpered. "Come back."

_Gabriella_

"Come back baby." She whispered in his favorite pillow. "Come back. I love you. I miss you." She whimpered, wanting nothing more than to see her precious angel again.

**Kind of short, they'll get longer I promise. I just wanted you too see that Gabriella and Troy are human and hurt too!**

**Click the button at the bottom and make my day! Troy will kiss your cheek if you do!**


End file.
